Truly Gone fishing
by Darkamber
Summary: The Apocalypse has been prevented, Sam is back, and Dean decides the best way to relax is to go fishing. - Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel


**Characters:** Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Gabriel**  
Spoilers: **Season 5**  
Word Count: **1338**  
Disclaimer:** Characters belong to Eric Kripke, & co.**  
Summary:**The Apocalypse has been prevented, Sam is back, and Dean decides the best way to relax is to go fishing.

* * *

Dean had decided that they all needed some down time after they had prevented the Apocalypse from happening.

"Sam, remember that cabin by the lake Dad took us to?" Dean asked, sitting on the couch in Bobby's living room.

"The one with his own personal mini boot camp? How could I possibly forget…"

It wasn't exactly one of Sam's happy memories: running through those obstacle courses and shooting at targets every single day for two weeks had been damn hard for a 10 year old.

"Remember how we sometimes sat on the pier fishing in the evenings? Dad used to say there was no better way to relax than fishing and drinking beer." Dean sounded wistful.

"Yeah."

That had been one of the good parts of those two weeks. Not because Sam had enjoyed fishing, but because they were doing something with Dad where he could sit down and relax. They never got any fish, though.

"I think we should go there, and bring Bobby and Castiel! It'll be awesome!"

Sam and Dean had never had the same opinions on what was relaxing. Sam would've preferred to curl up with a good book, reading something that wasn't hunt-related for once. But Dean looked so excited about the idea of going fishing with the guys that he didn't have the heart to say no.

Dean called Castiel, who immediately popped up in front of him in Bobby's living room.

"Dean," he said as usual, and as usual proceeded to stared intensely at him.

Sam and Bobby exchange a quick look and rolled their eyes.

"Are you in need of my help?" Castiel continued.

"No, we're going fishing, and I want you to come with us." Dean answered.

"You need food?" Castiel asked.

"No, we need to take some time out and relax!"

"Fishing is considered relaxing?" And there was the head-tilt.

"Yeah! C'mon, you've gotta try it! I'm sure you could use a break from sheriffing Heaven."

Castiel looked rather skeptical, Sam thought, but he agreed to come with them. Maybe he did need a break – and an excuse to be near Dean.

So, there they were, standing by the pier, with fishing equipment, an ice box with beer bottles and fishing chairs.

It was a perfect summer's day. There were only a few, puffy, white clouds in the sky. The lake was so still it reflected the trees surrounding it and the sky above like a mirror. The grass was almost the brilliant green Sam remembered from when he was a kid. It was a beautiful view. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"That's a narrow and short pier," Bobby said. "We can't all fit in at the end."

"I remember it as being bigger…" Dean said.

"Easily fixed!" a new voice exclaimed beside Sam.

"Gabriel! What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Dean did _not_ sound pleased.

"I _invited_ him," Sam said, and glared at Dean. If Dean could invite Castiel, then he damn well could invite Gabriel.

And Dean claimed _he_ never bitch-faced…

Gabriel looked smug. Then he snapped his fingers, and the pier was much longer and T-shaped, making room for at least six people to sit side by side. Five fishing chairs were now standing there, as did a couple of extra ice boxes, probably filled with food and booze.

The sight of the new pier seemed to mollify Dean who said: "C'mon guys, let's do some fishin'!"

They sat down, and everyone baited and threw their fishing lines into the lake, except Gabriel.

"Aren't you going to fish?" Sam asked.

"Nah, fishing is boring. I have a way better method for relaxing." He snapped and a wicker basket appeared in his lap, filled with balls of yarn and a several pairs of long knitting needles.

"Dude! Knitting? Seriously? Could you be more girly?" Dean laughed.

"Word of advice, _dude_, **don't** piss off someone with knitting needles!" Gabriel glared at Dean.

"Knitting isn't girly," Bobby grumbled. "_I_ knit."

Everyone looked at him.

"Shut up," he said before anyone had opened their mouth.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

Gabriel contemplated the yarn. "I think I'll knit you a Ravenclaw scarf for the winter, Sam."

Dean snickered, and Gabriel gave him a deadly glare.

"I'd like a new scarf, Gabriel," Sam said quickly, hoping to placate the archangel and avoid either homicidal stabbing with knitting needles or smiting of his brother.

Gabriel's face lit up like he'd just found a cartload of his favorite chocolate.

"Book colors or movie colors?" Sam asked.

"Movie colors, definitely. I don't think the book colors would suit you."

"Ow!" Dean yelped.

Sam looked at the guys to his right. From the look on Bobby and Dean's faces, it seemed that Bobby had kicked or elbowed Dean to prevent him from blurting out another unfortunate comment.

To Sam's surprise the guys managed to behave after that. It wasn't too bad sitting there and admiring the view, drinking beer and eating some sandwiches. Gabriel was drinking champagne and eating cake; one of the iceboxes was filled with all sorts of delicious looking calorie bombs, both cakes and pies. This mellowed Dean even more, and even Sam couldn't resist eating a piece of incredibly tasty cake with fresh blueberries and vanilla sauce on top.

Still, even with the guys behaving Sam was bored to tears two hours later.

"I'm sorry, Dean, fishing just isn't my thing. I'd rather relax with a good book. I mean, we're not even getting any fish!"

"It's not about getting any fish, it's about the fishing and the beer and the relaxing," Dean said, exasperated. "Doesn't _anyone_ know how to appreciate just sitting quietly by a lake, drinking beer and fishing?"

"I do," Bobby said.

"Aye, to the first two, nay to the third," Gabriel said. "Though personally I prefer champagne."

"Didn't ask you!" Dean snapped.

"Then you should have specified, shouldn't you!" Gabriel snapped back.

"Honestly, do you two always have to bicker _all the time_?" Sam asked.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're the one who's always startin' it!"

"Am not!"

"How old are you two, _five_?"

Every time Dean and Gabriel were near each other, they started bickering, behaving like kids verbally kicking and pulling each other's hair. Sam often wished he could've put them in separate time-out corners.

"Would you two idjits shut up! I'm tryin' to get some relaxin' done here!" Bobby growled.

They all sat in silence for another 15 minutes.

"So, what's for dinner?" Gabriel asked.

Sam turned to Bobby and Dean: "What did you guys buy for dinner?"

"I didn't buy anythin'. I thought we were gonna to get some fish!" Bobby said.

"Me, too," Dean said.

"Oh, for…" Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'll get us some fish!" He put his hand inside his jacket and pulled out something that looked like a golden, cross-bearing orb. He pulled the cross out, threw the orb into the lake and said: "First shalt thou take out the Holy Pin, then shalt thou count to three, no more, no less".

A huge pillar of water fountained up and splashed down on them, soaking them to the skin and pelting them with dead fish. Dean had in addition to the fish ended up with an octopus on his head. _**Fresh water**__ octopus?_ Sam thought. The octopus hung on for dear life, eyes rolling around wildly. It looked like it was thinking: '_OMG WTF?'._

There was a stunned silence, which lasted for all of three seconds, broken by Gabriel bursting into raucous laughter. He was still dry and not covered in fish. He laughed so hard both he and the chair tipped backwards, throwing him into a butt-over-head roll ending up sitting upright again. Then he jumped up and ran off – for some reason doing high knee-lifts as if he was a cartoon character - laughing nearly hysterically and chased by an infuriated, swearing Dean.

"I do not find this fishing to be very relaxing," Castiel said. "I think I prefer reading."


End file.
